


Cravings

by King_Wooper



Series: Devour Me [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alt-J Lyrics, Angst, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Five Stages of Grief, Hard vore, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Vore, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vore, g/t vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Wooper/pseuds/King_Wooper
Summary: Alastor can't handle affection of any kind. That much is obvious. So when flirty pornstar Angel Dust tries his hand at seducing the un-seducible, Alastor intends to stay as far away from him as possible. However, those dual-colored eyes keep looking more and more enticing, and those furry hips keep looking more and more... delectable. He's starting to get... what would you call them...? Cravings? Maybe an odd choice of words for a love interest, but this was no mere love interest. No, no, no. God, Alastor hadn't felt like this since... 1933.Please read the tags. I'm dead serious about the vore. This is a genuine vore fanfic. Please do not read it if you aren't into that.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Devour Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720759
Comments: 65
Kudos: 295





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust flirts with a seemingly unfazed Alastor, who on the inside, is actually very fazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: No talk to me I'm angy

"OW!"

Angel Dust lifted his hand to grip his head after being shoved into the wall, but before he could do so, his wrist was gripped forcefully. A pair of lips met his own. He was so shocked he couldn't even kiss back like he's dreamed of doing these past few months. He used his second pair of arms to grab the shorter male's face and pull it off of him. 

"Alastor..."

-a few months ago-

"Hey smiles, whaddaya say we uh... get to know each other, hm?"

"Five-foot rule, Angel."

"C'mon, Al, I won't even charge ya! A little special treatment for my favorite deer demon?"

"Five-foot rule."

The deer demon pushed his microphone into the spider's chest fluff, sending him back a few steps. Alastor walked away, his signature smile still plastered on his face, completely unfazed, completely unbothered. It infuriated Angel. Yes, he wanted to get in the pants of the radio demon, but mostly he just wanted to see that stupid smile falter. Besides sex, Angel Dust's favorite thing to do was get a reaction out of people. Whether it was arousal or complete irritation, he loved having an effect on the people around him. So the fact that Alastor was entirely unaffected by his antics made Angel so irrationally mad that he just had to do something about it. 

He put two hands on his hips and sauntered up to the bar.

"Hey pussycat, think you could get me something fruity yet strong?" Angel held out a bill in one of his lower hands.

Husk grumbled in response, snatched up the bill, and reached for a bottle on the shelf behind him.

"So-"

"Don't fucking flirt with me. Just don't. Not while I'm this hungover."

"Hey! For once I actually wasn't going to!"

Husk poured Angel his drink and then gave him a look that said "yeah, SURE you weren't."

"I was actually gonna ask you about strawberry pimp."

"What about him?"

"Well, you've known him for a while... does he ever... you know, frown?"

Husk rolled his eyes. "No. I swear it's like he's wearing a mask. You seen that creepy fucking shit he does? The talking without moving his mouth? What a fuckin' freak..."

"What kinda shit gets under his skin?"

"How would I know? And even if I did know, that's his personal information that he wouldn't want me telling you."

Okay, so Husk would be no help. Angel just sipped at his drink and wondered what his favorite deer demon was up to right now.

-meanwhile-

Alastor was livid, and the smooth jazz wasn't helping. It was all thanks to Angel Dust and his senseless flirts. Alastor was not good at handling affection or flirting or anything of the sort, but he was good at hiding how it made him feel. Having to cover up countless murders in life taught him how to act like everything was completely alright, but right now, everything was certainly not alright. Angel was not a subtle man. In fact, his first words to the radio demon were "I can suck your dick." Every sexual comment and annoying flirt sent Alastor's way not only irritated him, but made him want to snap the spider in two and dispose of him like the pest he is. It had been about a month since Alastor started helping out at the hotel and the comments from Angel had been non-stop. But why did they anger him so? Why couldn't Alastor just brush off the comments as the meaningless flirts of a whore? Every word spoken to him by that slutty spider made him feel like he was being set on fire. Comments like "let's get to know each other" made him sweat and comments like "let me choke on your cock" forced him to take deep breaths and not murder the spider spontaneously.

It wasn't always like this. For about the first week or so, he was able to just ignore Angel Dust. He could just say "ha! no" after every sex-related offer and then he would just go about his day like it never happened. Sure, it did bug him slightly, but if he just denied that it was happening, he was fine. But now, a month later, he just couldn't stand it. It was probably that one evening that set him off. That one evening where Charlie and Vaggie were out on a date, Niffty was cleaning the rooms upstairs, and Husk was passed out behind the bar. Alastor was sitting on the sofa, indulging in a good book, when that stupid fucking spider came crawling out of his bedroom, down the elevator, and sat down on the sofa next to him. This was completely disregarding the five-foot rule Alastor had put in place, but he was in a good mood, so he didn't mention it. Angel started asking questions and generally being very annoying and just as Alastor was about to leave for his room, the whore SAT ON HIS LAP and whispered in his ear "no one's here, daddy, don't you want to have some fun?" 

This, of course, was a total breach of personal space and just generally too much for the deer, so let's just say Alastor had to apologize to Charlie the next day for the damage done to the wall caused by Angel's body being thrown into it at rapid speed.

Alastor was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. 

"Hey Alastor, Vaggie made lunch for all of us! Isn't that so thoughtful?"

"Why of course. How thoughtful. I will be down shortly, Charlie dear."

Alastor turned off his bedside radio, smoothed out his coat, mentally prepared himself to be at the same table as Angel Dust, and made his way downstairs. 

He put on that fake smile he always has on before anyone could see him without it. Well, it's not always a fake smile. But nine times out of ten, he's not smiling because he's the jovial fellow everyone assumes him to be. He's smiling to show dominance. But everyone's so quick to accept the facade, even if they know he's a powerful hellion overlord. He's simply a powerful hellion overlord with charm and charisma and a jovial personality. Ah, how easily demons accept what he presents to them. Be it a facade or a deal, it's just a nod to the canon. 

It's just a nod to the canon now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's just a nod to the canon now" is a lyric from Intro by alt-J. I think I'm going to pick one lyric to slip into each chapter as a sort of lyrical motif, if you get my gist. Idk man I just really love alt-J.


	2. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel torments Alastor with suggestive comments, ruining the lunchtime atmosphere. Long story short, Alastor breaks a plate, and Husk has to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Moist daddy

Alastor was the last to enter the dining area. All of the hotel guests and staff were already seated. Even Niffty was at the table, taking a lunch break that Charlie demanded she take instead of stuffing a quick snack in her mouth and speeding off to do more cleaning like she normally does.

"Good afternoon, all!" Alastor greeted the group joyfully. 

"Glad you could make it, Alastor! Vaggie really put her heart and soul into this dish," Charlie said and eagerly handed him a plate.

"It was nothing, really," Vaggie spoke. "Just a family recipe from when I was alive."

Alastor scoured the table for a place to sit. There was an empty seat across from Angel Dust. That was it.

Hooray.

He sat down, not even looking at the spider, but he could feel eight eyes on him. 

"Wow, a meal and a great view! What did I do to deserve this?" Angel spoke.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Are you talking about Alastor?"

"What other handsome buck would I be so excited to see?" Angel leaned back in his chair and winked.

The demon princess laughed. "You're so funny, Angel!"

"Yes, he is quite the comedian, isn't he?" Alastor smiled at Charlie and then turned back to Angel with eyes that screamed "I WILL KILL YOU."

Angel got the memo and everyone was able to have a nice meal from then on.

JK lol

Alastor had just started eating when Angel leaned over the table and reached for the shaker of salt by Alastor's plate. The spider could very easily reach the salt, but was making it look like he couldn't anyway. Alastor simply ignored him until he heard him say:

"Daddy, can you pass the salt?"

The deer dropped his silverware and put his head in his hands. Vaggie could be heard gagging in disgust from across the table. Alastor tried his hardest to maintain a stable smile but he felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut. 

"I am not your father, and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

Angel snatched up the salt himself and sat upright in his chair. He had a shit-eating grin on his face as he said, "And yet you knew I was referring to you~"

Alastor could not hate him more at this moment. Calling him such a lewd name around the other members of the hotel? While he was trying to EAT? He didn't think it could get any worse. But it did.

"I think you like it when I call you that."

"Angel, fuckin' stop, we're trying to eat."

The spider ignored Vaggie. He continued with his torment.

"Isn't that right? Daddy?"

Alastor's hatred was now becoming eminent on his face. 

"Yeah, you definitely like that. Well, this is great because I need a big stwong daddy like yourself to dominate me and make me-"

"STOOOOPPPP I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!!!!" Whatever Angel said was drowned out by Vaggie, who was practically ripping out her hair now.

Alastor was fiddling nervously with a serrated knife now, desperately trying to keep his composure.

"C'mon, Al. I'm adorable. You know you just want to eat me up-"

Angel stopped his torment when that serrated knife was stabbed down into Alastor's plate, cracking it. Alastor was seething with rage, but his smile was unwavering. His twitching eyelid gave him away, though. 

Alastor looked down at his broken plate. He stood up. 

"I should go."

No one said a word as Alastor walked out of the dining area. 

Angel smiled to himself. He had gotten a reaction out of the radio demon. No, he didn't stop smiling, but he made a scene and broke a fucking plate with his knife. Maybe everything he's been doing to the deer demon has actually had an effect on him, but Alastor just bottled up all his irritation until he snapped. That was probably it. 

But Angel wasn't just excited about getting under his skin, no, no. He was excited because he swore on his mother's grave that he saw that deer blush, if only just a little bit. He was arousing the radio demon! And while Angel Dust did like irritating people, he liked arousing them way more. He wondered how far he could go with this. Maybe, just maybe, if he found out the right words to say and how to say them...

"That's it. I'm goin' after him," Husk stood up. "I'll be back."

He made his way upstairs and to Alastor's room and knocked on the door.

"Al, fuckin' open up, it's me."

The lock clicked and the door opened, but Alastor was not there. 

"Al? Alastor?"

Husk entered the room hesitantly. He noticed the balcony door was open. He stepped closer and saw the red-clad demon leaning over the rails and looking outside.

"There you are," Husk grumbled and walked to stand beside Alastor. The deer said nothing, but seemed to welcome the cat's presence.

"Al," he started, "Angel's just trying to bother ya. Don't think too much of it."

Alastor remained silent.

"He, uh... he was askin' me about you today... trying to figure out what annoyed you. I-I don't think it's personal. He likes messin' with people, and you're so, you know, unfazed by things. 'Least on the outside. I guess he wants to, I don't know, test your limits?"

There was a moment of silence between the two as Husk tried to figure out what Alastor was thinking. Then, the deer spoke.

"Oh, Husker. What would I do without you?"

"Fuckin', I don't know. Probably the same shit you always do. Maybe with less emotional stability."

Alastor exhaled a tiny laugh. Husk was a great friend to Alastor, whether the cat believed it or not. Yes, they've had they're quarrels, but Husk seemed to be the only person who Alastor allowed to visit him when he was in a mood. He genuinely cared, though he'd never admit it. 

"You... how should I put this? Never let me sink"

Husk blinked. He didn't know what that meant.

"Uh... that's awfully poetic of you, Al."

Alastor laughed once more. 

"I don't know how that came into my mind. I think I heard it in a song somewhere..."

"Well, hey, if you ever need to talk, you know where my room is. If it's just Angel being an ass or... or there's something else going on, you can tell me. My lips are sealed."

Alastor smiled.

"Goodbye, Husker."

That was his cue to leave. He never really got why the deer couldn't just say a quick "thank you," but it didn't matter. Husk could tell that Alastor was thankful. He left the deer with his thoughts on the balcony. 

Alastor gripped the railing, took deep breaths, and tried to calm his rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a good Husk and Alastor friendship. Lyric was "never let me sink."
> 
> Also I TOTALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO POST THIS!!!! Not today, at least. I was going to do weekly updates so I pre-wrote this chapter and planned to post it next Sunday but as I was editing, I accidentally clicked post. So uh... think of this as a little surprise gift from me to you. I guess the third chapter will be posted next Sunday. Unless anyone knows how to un-post a chapter.


	3. Tessellate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tries to seduce Alastor again, but this time, it works.
> 
> WARNING: SMUTTY STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Sex sex sex (yeah) sex sex sex (woah)

It had been a couple weeks since that lunchtime incident. Alastor had managed to calm himself down for a few days. For whatever reason, Angel Dust had ceased his incessant flirting and actually left Alastor alone. But it wasn't because he realized how much he was troubling the deer demon and decided to stop. It was because he was plotting. 

During those days, Angel would be in his room, thinking back to everything he said at the table that day. Alastor didn't seem to react too much to being called a handsome buck, but Angel assumed the compliment just wasn't enough to irritate and/or arouse him. So then Angel called him "daddy" a few times, or rather, a lot of times, which seemed to annoy the deer more than anything else. But what did he say that made him get red in the face and stab his knife into his plate? It wasn't "big stwong man uwu" and it wasn't "dominate me." What was the last thing he said? Angel couldn't remember. He said something about being adorable and then...

Oh right! He said "you know you want to eat me up," or something like that. And then Alastor broke the plate, which was hilarious, by the way. 

But why did Alastor get so flustered at that comment? Out of all the things Angel said, THAT was the one that made him snap? 

Maybe Alastor was into small, cute, vulnerable guys? Angel could make that work, despite being taller than the deer. Ooh! Or maybe he was into food-play or something like that. Angel totally has experience with that. 

Ugh. He's never had to work so hard to get into someone's pants.

Angel spent most of his time in his room during those much quieter, much more peaceful days. But, it was short-lived. 

One day Angel came crawling out of the room he'd been plotting in for three and a half days. Charlie was delighted to see him again. Niffty was just delighted to have cleaning access to his room again. Vaggie, Husk, and especially Alastor, were not delighted. 

Alastor had been at the bar talking to a grumpy Husk when Angel made his reappearance, immediately sitting on the stool next to the deer. The spider greeted him with a "hey sexy."

"Hello to you, too, Angel Dust."

Then the spider started talking about who knows what. Alastor's gaze lingered from Angel's eyes to his chic outfit to his... well, figure. His body. His curves. A deep rage started building inside him. What in the nine circles is making him so, dare he say it, ATTRACTED to this whore? Maybe it was the smell. Angel was wearing some completely new and unusual cologne. It wasn't fruity or overly sweet-smelling like the scent he typically wears. No, this was much different. Something raw and powerful that screamed both "come fuck me" and "come destroy me." Those were the thoughts that bounced back and forth in his mind. One minute he wanted to take the spider into his bedroom and fuck him sore, and the next he was fantasizing about the spider's gruesome death. 

At some point in time, Angel had stopped talking and started staring at Alastor.

"What exactly are you looking at?" 

"What were YOU lookin' at?"

"I believe I asked you first."

The spider shifted in his seat. 

"I was, uh... just lookin' at those teeth of yours. They look really sharp, you know."

"I am aware."

"Yeah... was just thinkin' of all the damage you could do to me with those..."

Weird. Alastor was thinking the same thing.

"If I can be honest here, Al... I just want ya to sink those fangs into my neck and rip me to shreds~"

Alastor felt like his entire body was on fire after that comment. Why would he go and say such a thing?! 

Angel's smile widened as he saw Alastor's face go red. Success! He had aroused the radio demon once again! All his plotting paid off!

But what was it with this guy and eating-related things?

"Angel, what... what cologne are you wearing?"

Angel leaned closer to the deer demon and wrapped his top pair of arms around his neck. One of his lower hands stroked his thigh. Normally, the spider would have gotten killed for this, but that day, Angel had Alastor wrapped around his finger.

"Why? Do you like it?"

"Angel, you're too close-"

"C'mon, babe, you know you love this~"

"Angel, I-"

Angel moved in for a kiss, but Alastor pushed him off the stool before anything happened.

"Fuckin' OW!"

Before Angel could recover from the fall, the deer had already sped off to his room.

And now, today.

Alastor was pacing his room, nearly tearing his hair out. He'd never felt so much emotion before. And it was all pure rage. Well, 99% rage and 1% newfound lust.

He had come to a decision. A dangerous decision, really. But one that would let him act upon these new... urges. 

So now he was just waiting for that spider to make his way up to his room.

And he sure was taking his sweet time. 

After what seemed like an eternity of pacing the room and waiting, there was a knock on the door.

"Al? It's Angel Dust, your favorite demon in all of hell~"

Alastor took a deep breath and opened the door.

Immediately he was hit with the spider's scent. That amazing awful new cologne that drove Alastor wild. 

"Hey handsome. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Come in. And shut the door behind you."

Angel entered the room and shut the door as he was told. 

"Nice place ya got here, Al. I really like the-"

Before he could realize what happened, the spider collided with the wall.

"OW!"

Angel Dust lifted his hand to grip his head after being shoved into the wall, but before he could do so, his wrist was gripped forcefully. A pair of lips met his own. He was so shocked he couldn't even kiss back like he's dreamed of doing these past few months. He used his second pair of arms to grab the shorter male's face and pull it off of him.

"Alastor..."

"Angel, dear... do me a favor, will you? Keep quiet. After all, we're not the only demons in this hotel..."

Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! Was this really about to happen?

Angel couldn't contain his excitement. He nodded his head vigorously. 

"Good..."

Alastor's lips were on him once again. Angel's knees grew weak as he melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the deer's neck to keep from falling. His second pair of arms already worked at undoing Alastor's clothes. Said male chuckled and broke away from the kiss. 

"Impatient, are we?" 

The spider nodded and moved in for another kiss. Alastor's hands traveled down to the back of Angel's thighs, wordlessly telling him to wrap his legs around the deer's waist. When he did, Alastor walked back a few steps and dropped Angel on the bed. Alastor was on top of him in an instant, lust clouding his thought process. The deer began attacking the other male's neck, sucking and biting and leaving marks. Angel moaned.

"Al, Alastor, oh god... you have no idea how fucking long I've been waiting for this! Oh, I've wanted this since I first saw you..."

Alastor sunk his teeth into Angel's neck, or what was exposed of it, prompting a small yelp from the spider, which immediately turned into another moan. Alastor lifted his head to look Angel in the eyes.

"Dear, what did I say about being quiet?"

Angel gulped. Was Alastor going to punish him? Oh fuck that'd be so hot-

Alastor let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Angel, dear... just help me undress you."

That Angel could do. He reached down with his lower set of arms, undid the velcro on his boots, and kicked them off his feet. Meanwhile Alastor was unbuttoning the spider's coat. Angel was sure to make eye-contact with the radio demon as he pulled his gloves off with his teeth.

He couldn't help but notice the strange look in Alastor's eyes. He seemed really... exhausted. Or frustrated. He looked like he was boiling with rage under the surface, or at least had been for a while. He didn't seem to be aroused or wanting sex in any way. But Angel was too horny to acknowledge what a red flag that was. He'd been wanting this for way too long. 

Angel was now fully naked under the fully-clothed radio demon. Angel couldn't help but think this was a little unfair.

"What about you?"

"You need not worry about me, dear. I'm quite comfortable the way I am. But if it makes you feel better, I suppose I could remove my coat."

Alastor slid his coat off his shoulders and cast it aside.

"Now..."

Alastor firmly grasped Angel's hard cock, eliciting a gasp out of him.

"...we may begin."

Alastor began stroking. It felt wrong. Not like it didn't feel good, it felt really good, like REALLY good. But that was exactly the problem. Angel was not used to other people making him feel good. It was always the other way around.

"No no no no no no no, Al, stop, please."

The demon stopped. 

"What seems to be the matter, Angel?"

"Al, I can't... I can't let you do that. I gotta..."

Angel sat up.

"Let me suck your dick."

"Angel, I am perfectly content-"

"No, Al, I have to be the one making you feel good. It's my whole thing. People use me for their own pleasure and don't think at all about what I want. Yeah, I end up feeling good when I get my ass fucked but no one's jackin' me off. That's just not how it works."

"Angel. Let me assure you that I am very different than your other-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're a gentleman, or whatever. Listen, I gotta do this. For me. It doesn't feel right otherwise. So let me."

Angel stared directly into the radio demon's eyes.

"Please?"

Alastor stared back for a few seconds. Then he nodded.

"Go ahead."

Finally given permission to do what he's dreamed of, Angel wasted no time and immediately got to undoing Alastor's pants. The deer demon watched intently as the spider fiddled with the belt buckle. He couldn't lie. This was sexy. Angel gripped Alastor's pants and underwear and pulled them both down until his half-hard cock was visible. Angel bit his lip and glanced up at Alastor. The radio demon made eye contact with the pornstar and spoke.

"Well? Get on with it."

Angel couldn't help but feel like he's heard those words a thousand times before by clients he couldn't be bothered to remember the faces of. This was how it was meant to be. So much for Al being "different."

He wrapped his fingers around the demon's cock and began working it to full hardness. Then he dipped down and took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Alastor held back a groan. Angel began taking more of the radio demon in his mouth, wanting desperately to pleasure him. He kept going deeper until he felt the tip at the back of his throat. It was no trouble for the pornstar; yes, the radio demon was big, but Angel had practically eliminated his gag reflex. He began bobbing his head, coaxing a few low moans out of the deer. A clawed hand gripped the spider's head, gently forcing him to take more. After a little while of Angel working his dick-sucking expertise, Alastor gripped his hair and pulled the spider demon off of him.

Angel pulled the radio demon in for another kiss. Alastor grinned into the kiss and pushed the spider back down on his back.

"Dear," he spoke, "you have no idea what I intend to do to you."

"Alastor, I'd you let do anything to me. Hell, I'd... I'd let you bite chunks out of me."

Angel had no idea what he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric was "bite chunks out of me." How appropriate...
> 
> Meant to finish this and post it Sunday. I originally wanted to update every Sunday but since I accidentally posted the second chapter early, I figured I could change my schedule to updating every Sunday and Wednesday. Idk. What would you guys like to see for an update schedule? Leave a comment if you have a preference.
> 
> The normalcy of this fanfiction ends here, by the way. Vore and cannibalism begins in chapter 4. Stay tuned~


	4. Breezeblocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel says something stupid and nearly dies (but it's actually really serious and emotional).
> 
> WARNING: This is where the "graphic depictions of violence" are. Stay safe and don't read if you know you're going to get triggered by that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: oh my god I can't believe Angel's fucking dead

Alastor stared into Angel Dust's dual-colored eyes. The deer's expression changed. No, the smile didn't falter, but his eyes widened and eyebrows raised to visually express what he was thinking, which was: what the HELL did you just say? 

Angel noticed the change. He laughed nervously. 

"Al, you... you alright?"

Alastor looked away, avoiding eye contact. A wave of emotion came over him. Emotion wasn't the right word; it was more of a... hunger. A hunger he hadn't felt in a long, long time. 

"Alastor?"

He shook away the thought. 

"It's nothing, dear."

"Did... did I say something?"

Yes. 

"No. It's not that. Everything is fine."

That didn't sound very convincing to the spider.

"Hey, if you don't want to do this anymore-"

"Nonsense. We will continue."

The radio demon began nipping and sucking at Angel's neck again, trying to bring the mood back. But all he could think about was how his hunger was growing. It was a deep need in his heart, soul, and stomach. He needed a taste of this stupid sinful spider demon and he needed it NOW.

"Ow, Al, you're biting a little too hard..."

Alastor removed his teeth from the spider's now bleeding neck and put his nose there instead, inhaling Angel's addicting scent. Now that the blood had been released from its fleshy prison, the raw smell was even stronger. Alastor realized now that it wasn't cologne-it was the scent of fresh meat. A meal. 

Angel was a little spooked. The radio demon was drawing blood from his neck, which wasn't necessarily bad, just uncalled for. But the way he was now laughing eerily, head buried in the crook of the spider's neck, sent a shiver down Angel's spine. All the red flags were going now, but Angel really wanted more of that radio dick, so he ignored them, unwisely.

"Al, I don't get it. Are you gonna fuck me or are you just gonna keep biting me? Like, no offense babe, but it's like you're tryna eat me or something, haha!" Angel thought that by using humor, he'd be able to diffuse the awkwardness in the room, but he immediately regretted it when he heard a low static from a radio switching stations. 

Alastor lifted his head and stared at Angel Dust. There was no more lust in his eyes. Only hatred and hunger. 

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he asked menacingly. 

"I-I don't know what you're talkin' about, Al..."

"You mean to tell me you genuinely don't know what I am? Or rather, what I was in life?"

"C'mon, Al, you know I'm not big on politics!" he joked again.

"Angel."

"...yes?"

"I'm a cannibal."

Oh.

"And you just tempted me."

OH.

Suddenly everything made sense to Angel Dust. The biting, the smelling, the reaction to Angel's mention of "eating", the lack of arousal, the reason Alastor would want to have sex with Angel in the first place... it all made sense. Alastor didn't want to have sex with Angel Dust. He didn't feel any love or lust for the spider. He was a killer, a cannibal, and wanted nothing more than to make the pornstar his next victim. The thought made Angel sick. He couldn't ignore the red flags any longer.

By now Alastor had begun kissing Angel's jaw and neck again, unfazed by the spider's lack of response. Angel pushed the deer away.

"Alastor... do you actually want to fuck me or... do you just want to eat me?"

There it was. Alastor's motives had been found out.

Truthfully, he did not call Angel Dust up to his room because he lusted for the spider and wanted to have sex with him. He called him up to his room so he could rid that god-awful slut from his life once and for all. But in the heat of the moment with all the kissing and doting on each other, Alastor had begun to think that maybe... maybe he didn't have to kill him. Maybe this was alright. But the slut just had to go and tempt him.

He felt the rage build again. How dare this lowlife manipulate his emotions so? Alastor had only one thing on his mind - he needed Angel Dust out of his life permanently and immediately. He had made his decision. He closed his eyes and let the hunger take over him.

Angel tensed up as the deer gripped his biceps, face hovering over the spider's shoulder for the umpteenth time today. Angel's eyes widened at what was said to him next:

"Don't scream."

Before Angel could think to do that, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, more painful than the teasing bites from before, as Alastor bit and tore a chunk of flesh out of him. The spider made the mistake of making eye contact with the deer as he chewed and swallowed the bit of flesh. Angel brought his hand up to his mouth, feeling like he was going to be sick. He was frozen in place as the radio demon continued to eat him alive, bit by bit. Eventually Alastor relinquished his attack on the spider's shoulder and turned his attention to his torso. He brought his hands to Angel's chest fluff and flattened it, pushing it out of the way. 

"Typically, I'd use a knife for this, but I think this time I'll just..."

Alastor positioned his claws on Angel's stomach-

"...dig in."

-and tore into Angel's skin with the precision of a feral animal.

Angel cried out in pain, then bit his lip in an attempt to silence his cries. Alastor opened his torso like a book - reading all of Angel's insecurities and vulnerabilities with a single glance at all the organs that were never meant to see the light of day. Tears streamed down the spider's face, but despite not being restrained in any physical sense of the word, he did not move. He did not struggle to get away. Something inside of him told him to stay. Because he deserved it, or something like that.

Alastor dipped his head down into the gaping hole in Angel's body and inhaled. Suddenly the body in front of him was not Angel's. It was the body of a man he had known in life. He looked down at his hands; they were bloodstained, but not clawed. He looked down at his clothes; they were bloodstained, but not his usual demonic attire. His eyes widened. His smile left his face. This was not right. He was back. Back to the last time he had cannibalized a human being. Back to 1933. 

A single tear fell from his face and when it landed, he was himself again. Angel was in front of him once more. Tears continued to flow down the radio demon's face. No. Not this. Not again.

"Alastor?"

Alastor couldn't respond. Angel was extremely put off by Alastor's smile-less face. But for whatever reason he felt like he needed to reassure the deer demon.

"Why'd you stop? I-I like it."

He did not like it.

"It feels good."

It did not feel good.

Alastor felt the burning rage inside him once again. He looked at the spider's face, then to his gaping chest cavity, then back to his face.

He had to kill him. He HAD to. Angel had seen too much. 

Suddenly Alastor reached into Angel's body and gripped his heart. Feeling this situation become way too dangerous, Angel sprung into action and attempted to remove the demon's hands from his vulnerable organ. But the radio demon was relentless. Static began to fill the room. 

"You don't deserve this... this petty existence saving you from the world of nothingness."

Angel was panicking now. This was it. The radio demon was going to kill him.

"You're nothing but a whore. The world's cumbucket. And yet you believe you can manipulate me so without consequences."

The grip on the spider's heart tightened. 

"To spawn such torturous feelings in me. Unforgivable."

Angel had stopped listening. He had one thing on his mind - fucking survive. He mustered up the necessary energy and screamed.

"CHARLIE!!!!!!"

Alastor paused. Oh no. No no no. Charlie can't know. 

"ANGEL."

"CHARLIE HELP!!!!!"

"I ' L L E A T Y O U W H O L E"

The door swung open and Charlie burst in. 

"Angel?! What's wrong?!"

"Alastor, he-"

Angel looked around. Alastor was nowhere to be found. And Angel looked like he had never been touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Breezeblocks chapter! The lyric was "I'll eat you whole." I'm sure you've heard part of this song on tiktok before, but if you haven't heard the whole song, go listen to it. It's a masterpiece.
> 
> Sorry this took such a long time. It was a really hard chapter to write. I hope it was worth the wait! Chapter five will probably come next Wednesday, but it might come Sunday depending on how much of it I write today. 
> 
> ok byeeeee


	5. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is missing, Angel is depressed, and Charlie is stressed to the point of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: it's sad boi hours

Angel Dust remained seated on the radio demon's bed for what seemed like an eternity, hugging his now intact self and staring into space. Charlie was bombarding him with questions.

"Are you okay? Why did you scream? What were you doing in Alastor's room?"

Angel ignored her. He was stuck thinking about what the hell just happened. One second he was being ripped open and devoured and the next he was alone and in one piece. Like nothing ever happened.

"Angel, please. Talk to me."

But it did happen. He didn't imagine it. There's no way he imagined it. He felt the pain so vividly and so intensely. 

"I don't know how to help you if you don't talk to me."

Angel looked at Charlie. There was no way he was going to tell her what happened. Oh yeah, Charlie, I gave the radio demon a blowjob and then he started eating me alive AND THEN he tried to kill me and I didn't even try to get away! As if she'd understand. Hell, Angel didn't even understand.

"Angel?"

"I'm alright, princess. It's nothing."

"Angel, you screamed my name! I don't think it was nothing!"

"Charlie, I... I can't explain it..."

"Can you at least tell me why you were in Alastor's room? Or where he is, for that matter?"

Angel attempted to respond, but broke down sobbing instead.

"Oh, Angel..." Charlie put her hand on Angel's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. 

"He-he tried to kill me, Charlie..."

Charlie's eyes widened. 

"What?"

"He fuckin- he- he just- and I-" Angel stuttered out between sobs.

"Are you talking about Alastor?"

Angel nodded.

"Angel... he's not here right now."

"But he WAS! Just a minute ago!"

"Before I came in?"

Just stop, Angel.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

You're making it worse.

"Do you know where Alastor is now?"

Angel listened to the voice in his head and stopped talking. He stood up.

"I need a drink."

"No, Angel, you need a break. You're not in a good mental state right now."

"What are you, my fucking therapist?" 

"Angel-"

"Just leave me alone!"

And with that, the spider tore out of the room, leaving Charlie by herself on the bed.

Angel didn't get his drink that night, nor any night after that. Charlie had made the bar off-limits for Angel after his little incident. But curing Angel's sudden anxiety and depression was not the most pressing matter on Charlie's agenda. Her main concern now was finding Alastor. The princess had searched the hotel for the radio demon after Angel's emotional outburst, but he was nowhere to be found. It was like he up and disappeared. Charlie figured he might've had some overlord matters to attend to. That made sense, right? But she became worried when he did not show up the next day. Or the next day. Or the next. Or the day after that. Or the week after that.

This was not good. The hotel's new helper, who was actually helping a whole lot, was gone, and one of the patrons was having some serious mental health issues. These events were definitely related, too. 

Now two and a half weeks after Alastor's disappearance, Charlie was beginning to develop some mental health issues of her own. She plopped herself down on the sofa next to Vaggie. 

"I don't know what to do, Vaggie! Why do these things always happen to me?!"

Vaggie looked at her girlfriend. She looked like the embodiment of stress and worry.

"Babe, there's nothing you can do."

"Where do you think he is? What do you think he's doing? How long-"

"Charlie. You wanna know what I think?"

She nodded.

"I think he's gone for good."

"Don't say that! He's just... um... ugh!" Charlie stood up and began panic-pacing again, like she had been doing for the past hour.

"Charlie, that's a good thing! He's a deal-maker. He was just gonna use us for his personal gain. You should be glad he changed his mind."

"But... but he was going to help-"

"Hun," Vaggie stood up and grabbed Charlie by the shoulders, "we can make it without him. I promise. We never needed his help in the first place."

"What about Angel?"

"What about me?"

The two girls turned their attention to the spider demon who had just entered the room. He looked a wreck.

"Angel!" Charlie ran up to him. "Good morning! I mean, afternoon. You've been sleeping in pretty late these days."

"Can't sleep."

"...what?"

"I just lie there."

"That's... that's not good, Angel."

"I know. Bar still off-limits?"

"Yes, Angel. It's off-limits until-"

"Until I'm better. I get it."

"No. Until you tell me what happened."

"...what?"

"You can have a drink when you tell me what happened that night."

"But you said-"

"I changed my mind. Please, Angel. I'm so worried."

Angel just stood there, fiddling with his oversized shirt that he wore to bed. Finally, he spoke.

"I guess I'm not havin' a drink then."

"Angel, please don't be like that-"

Vaggie placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder. Angel turned and left, heading back to his hotel room. A tear rolled down Charlie's face as she watched him go. She couldn't help but think that this was her fault; that she wasn't doing enough to help. She buried her head in the crook of Vaggie's neck and cried. 

Meanwhile.

Alastor was pacing his living room, listening to the radio. It was nice to be home again. He had spent so much time at the hotel surrounded by other demons that he forgot how much he enjoyed being alone. But this was not a time of enjoyment for Alastor. He had slipped into a deep depression after realizing the meaning of what he did. He had cannibalized someone for the first time since being in hell. He had killed other demons, sure, but he never went as far as to cannibalize them. He had blocked out the memories of the last time he did it. He didn't want to bring those back. 

But then he met Angel Dust and became infatuated with him. He felt the hunger rise in him once again. It had been a long, long time since he last felt it, but it was no doubt the same feeling. But why couldn't he just hold it together? Why did he have to snap like he did? 

It didn't matter now. The deed was done. He never wanted to show his face in that hotel again. Angel had surely told the others all about their little incident. There was no point in going back and facing the consequences of his actions. 

Alastor walked up to his fridge, took a gander at what was inside, and shut the doors once again when he came to the conclusion that no normal food would satisfy him. He needed meat. He needed Angel. 

But he was scared. The radio demon was scared. Every time he thought about killing and eating Angel Dust as he tried to do that night two and half weeks ago, he was overwhelmed by a feeling of fear. Fear that he would have that hallucination again. Fear that he would disappoint Charlie. And probably most surprisingly, fear that he would bring harm to Angel Dust.

That was ridiculous. That's what he wanted to do before! But now the idea of hurting the spider again made him sick. 

The radio demon was feeling fear and guilt. He was too depressed to even laugh at how preposterous that was. 

Before Alastor could sink deeper into his thoughts, a song came on the radio. It was a quiet guitar piece, and it ended as quickly as it started. It couldn't have been more than a minute long. This was definitely not the type of song Alastor allowed on his station. He would have to talk to Ea about this. Alastor had left his good pal Ea in charge of the demon's special radio station while he helped out at the hotel, but it looks like he was taking some liberties with the types of songs allowed. It was, however, a very calming song. It put his mind at ease and allowed him to think clearly about the situation. He had to return to the hotel. He was ordered to help by the princess of hell, after all. Plus, it was cowardly of him to run from the consequences of his actions. He might as well return, if only to say his goodbyes to those who no longer wanted him near.

Alastor lied down on the sofa. He waved his hand and the radio rewound back to the calming guitar interlude. He didn't do this often; it wasn't very old-fashioned of him. Radios weren't supposed to rewind, after all. This time, however, he made an exception. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him.

Tomorrow would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lyrics in this one. 
> 
> Everyone's sad :(
> 
> I added my own character to this chapter. His name is Ea and he works at Alastor's radio station. He will be important eventually. If not in this part, then in the second part. 
> 
> Leave a comment with what you think is gonna happen next! Will Alastor return to the hotel? What will happen if he does? Will Angel tell Charlie what happened? Will I finally post a chapter update on time? Who knows!!


	6. Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust has a dream that makes him think differently about the incident. Alastor comes back and the two have a needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: I can't even make a joke everything's so serious
> 
> WARNING: implied suicidal thoughts. also there are depictions of violence but it's not graphic like in chapter 4.

Angel Dust couldn't remember how he had gotten in this situation again, Alastor's hands roaming his furry spider body. He couldn't remember anything. All he knew was that he loved this feeling. The deer demon planted kisses along Angel's jawline and neck while he ran his hands through the fluff on the spider's chest. This was an entirely different experience from the first time they had done this together. This time, Angel could feel the love and warmth radiating off of the demon. He was doting on him simply to dote on him, and not to lure the spider to his death. 

Although they both knew what was to happen next. 

Alastor took a knife - did he have that the whole time? - and placed it upon the spider's sensitive stomach. Angel braced himself, but the pain never came. Instead, a wave of pleasure washed over him as the knife cut into his skin. Angel didn't pay attention to anything after that. Alastor may have eaten a few organs, but who really cared? Not Angel. He was in heaven (figuratively, of course). Alastor was just being so gentle and loving, even while eating him alive. He felt like he actually meant something to the man he's been seeking the affection of for so long. How did that happen? How did he get in this situation again? Why couldn't he remember anything? Angel pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind. He simply closed his eyes and let the good feelings envelop him.

But when he opened them again, he was back in his own room, staring at the ceiling.

"Alastor?"

He was alone. He quickly pulled out his phone to check the time - it was three in the morning. 

A dream. It was a dream.

Charlie was up at seven like she was every day, although she would admit that it was getting harder and harder to wake up in the morning. Every morning she'd turn off her alarm and just lie there wondering what reason she had to get out of bed. And every morning she'd eventually think that maybe, just maybe, Alastor would be back that day. So she hopped out of bed, grabbed some breakfast, and started on her daily chores around the hotel. 

The princess was typically the second to get up in the morning. The first was Niffty, the third used to be Alastor, but now it was Vaggie, followed by Husk, and finally Angel Dust, who would make his appearance anywhere from 11 am to 5 pm nowadays. He used to be awake before Vaggie, before Alastor disappeared. 

Charlie had just said a quick good morning to Niffty and was about to do some hotel management things when she heard a knock at the door. 

Oh boy! Someone's here! It could be a new client! It could be Alastor! ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES! ...is what Charlie would be thinking if she wasn't so stressed right now. 

She made her way to the door and opened it.

Lo and behold...

"Alastor!"

The radio demon stood, almost nervously, briefly looking at Charlie and then looking away, fearing what she had to say.

"Hello, Charlie."

"You came back!"

"Yes... I did."

"Why did you leave? We were all so worried about you! Well... I was, at least."

That's odd. If Angel Dust had told Charlie what happened, which surely he did, then she wouldn't be asking him why he left or telling him that she was worried. She would be scolding him and telling him to leave forever. 

"My dear, I... I just felt I should make things right."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Strange. Did he really not tell her?

"Wait. Did something happen between you and Angel Dust? Because he's been really angry and depressed since you left and he's been having panic attacks and-"

"Dear, I apologize, but I cannot answer your questions right now."

Charlie looked at him with a hurt expression. Why won't anyone tell her anything?!

"I think... I think it would be best if I speak to him. May I?"

The princess sighed, "Sure, I guess. He's up in his room."

Alastor entered the building, taking in its aura once again. It was nice to be back. He took a deep breath and made his way up to Angel's room.

Meanwhile, Angel was in a blanket burrito on his bed. He had been awake since he woke up from his dream, and he had just been thinking about it non-stop. He had hated the radio demon since the incident. He feared that Alastor would show up at his bedroom door and do it all over again. He started having panic attacks. It wasn't fun. Then, out of nowhere, he has a dream that the incident happened again, but he LIKED it. What? Excuse me???? 

He kept replaying the dream in his head. Everything felt good - felt RIGHT. Alastor wasn't trying to kill him; he was loving Angel in his own special way. It was a spiritual experience, and he wanted it to happen to him for real. 

It was crazy. Nonsense. But yes, he wanted Alastor to cut him open again. Kill him, even. Just so he could experience something close to his dream. Just so he could get some actual affection from the radio demon. 

He closed his eyes as he began drifting away into his thoughts. But just as he was about to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door.

"ughhhh WHAT"

"May I come in?"

Oh no.

"I just want to talk."

Was this really happening? Was Alastor really back?

Angel slowly rolled himself out of his blanket burrito, and made his way to the door. He stood to the side and opened it slightly until he could see the face of his early-morning visitor, but no wider than that. The door was the barrier between the cannibal and the spider's insides he loved so much. Although Angel would be lying if he said the thought of being torn open again didn't get him a little excited. 

"Who let you in?" 

"Charlie. Who else?"

"The hell do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"About what?"

"I think you know."

After a moment, the spider relented and let the radio demon into his safe space, against his better judgment. Alastor entered the room, looked around a bit, and then took a seat on Angel's bed. He patted the spot beside him, expecting the spider to sit next to him. Angel looked the radio demon in the eye and plopped down in a chair instead. They stared at each other before Alastor spoke.

"I have taken some time for myself to think about our little incident. I assume you have as well."

"Yeah, I've been thinkin' about it, alright," Angel said bitterly.

"I heard from Charlie that you were having panic attacks."

"Well yeah! I was fuckin' scared!"

"Scared of what, exactly?"

"Of you comin' back and-and doin' that whole thing again!"

Alastor was silent.

"It fuckin' hurt, Al. Not to mention you tried to kill me."

Alastor swallowed his pride and said what he came here to say.

"Angel, I... I sincerely apologize... for my actions and my intentions that night."

Angel looked at Alastor. Why did he have to love this man, who would surely bring about the death of him?

"Al, I don't think I can accept that. You nearly killed me."

"I understand."

"I felt so betrayed. You actually made me think that you were interested in me."

The radio demon could feel himself becoming overwhelmed with guilt. He tried to ignore it.

"But you aren't. Are you?"

That had been the main question that Alastor had been thinking about during his time in solitude. Did he love Angel Dust, or did he only want him for a meal? After two and a half weeks, he had come to a conclusion.

"Your assumptions are correct. I hold no love for you. I only wish to, pardon my blunt phrasing, kill and eat you."

Something inside Angel died after hearing those words. The matador is no more and is dragged from view. He would get no affection from the man he loved. What purpose did he have now? How could he go back to being Hell's Biggest Slut after spending months pining for Hell's Most Powerful Demon? He didn't want anyone else.

Angel stood up. He walked over to where Alastor was sitting. The radio demon wasn't smiling. He hadn't been since he entered Angel's room. Neither of them cared. The facade was useless at this point.

The spider stood there a moment, staring into the deer's eyes. Then, he grabbed Alastor's face and kissed him. The radio demon kissed back, but tore away after a few seconds.

"And what was the purpose of that, my dear? You know your tricks don't work on me."

Angel ignored him and looked around the room. He set his eyes upon the nightstand next to his bed. He walked over, opened a drawer and pulled out a swiss army knife. The spider flipped the blade up and presented the tool to the deer. 

"Cut me open."

"Angel, no, I-"

"You wanna eat me, right? Then eat me."

Alastor blinked. 

"Are you suicidal?"

"I'm horny, that's what I am. Now shut up and eat me."

Alastor had to refuse. As much as the beast inside was begging to be let out, he was just not going to let that happen. Not again. 

"Dear, I am afraid I cannot do that."

"Why? You tried to before."

"There are many reasons, but if I must name one - Charlie would be very upset. 

"That didn't stop you before!!"

"Well, it's stopping me now."

A knock on the door interrupted the two demons.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"Yes, Charlie, no need to worry," Alastor responded. 

Charlie hesitantly opened the door. 

"You two are getting along, right?"

"Yes, dear. No need to worry."

"...you said that twice now."

"Because it's true."

"Well, I just..." Charlie took a look around the room. Alastor and Angel were sitting on the bed together and Angel was holding... was that a knife? She couldn't see; the spider demon quickly hid it behind his back. "I don't know. I'm just worried. Specifically about Angel."

"I'm fine, princess."

Charlie sighed. "If you say so. And Alastor, since you're back, I um... I could use some help around the hotel."

Alastor stood. "Dear, I only came to talk."

"Wait, you aren't staying? You're just gonna leave again?"

"I... I thought you didn't want me here."

"Alastor, of course I want you here! Please, don't go. We need you!"

Alastor turned and looked at Angel, and then back at Charlie. He really didn't plan to stay. He hadn't considered the possibility that Angel didn't tell Charlie what happened and Charlie still wanted him to help at the hotel. But she seemed so desperate...

"Well then. I guess I'm staying."

Charlie went in for a hug, remembered Alastor doesn't like touch, and awkwardly retracted her outstretched arms. She settled on finger guns instead.

Angel watched as the two laughed and chatted as if he wasn't there. He put the swiss army knife away and plopped his head down on the pillow. He didn't realize the two had left the room until a few minutes later. 

So Alastor was back. And Angel would have to deal with the constant reminding that he'd never get what he wanted out of the demon. 

Unless he stopped focusing on getting what he himself wanted.

Maybe instead he could focus on giving Alastor what he wanted.

Angel sat up. 

Yeah. That's what he'd do. He'd get Alastor to eat him if it was the last thing he did.

And hopefully, it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric was "the matador is no more and is dragged from view." I didn't really do a good job of having it make sense in the chapter, but the meaning of that lyric in the story is kind of like,, Angel's hope for a relationship with Alastor that was spawned from his dream has died and now Angel just wants to die :/ 
> 
> Idk why I made this so sad. I promise it gets less sad eventually.
> 
> Sry for the late update. I'm super bad at sticking to schedules. I'm still gonna try to get Chapter 7 out on Wednesday the 10th. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying so far!
> 
> OH I ALMOST FORGOT
> 
> I'm gonna start a new radiodust fic!! YAYYYYY! It's not going to have anything to do with this story, and it's not going to have any vore either. It's going to be a series of one-shots based off of Marina (and the diamonds but without the diamonds) songs! Because you know how I love incorporating songs into fics :)
> 
> I have no idea when the first one-shot will be out, but the updating schedule will (hopefully) be every Tuesday and Friday. So keep an eye out for that!


	7. Dissolve Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust tries to get Alastor to cannibalize him again. It's kind of hilarious. But not to Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: fun with popsies :)

Charlie and Alastor were chatting at the bar, Charlie with her laptop open and with the initial intent to get some work done. However, she hadn't seen the red-clad radio demon in so long that their conversation eventually became less about the hotel and more about what they've been up to since their separation. 

"I was honestly so worried about you. Vaggie thought you weren't coming back."

"Charlie, dear, I don't know how I spent such a long time without your company. If I didn't have business with Angel Dust, I still would have returned just to see you again."

"Aww, Alastor, that's so sweet!"

Alastor grinned. He took pride in his charisma and ability to charm others. What he said wasn't true - he wouldn't have returned just to see Charlie. But she didn't need to know that.

Just then, the "ding" of the elevator sounded. 

"Looks like someone else is awake," Charlie said before checking the time. "It's 8:30, so probably Vaggie."

But Vaggie was not the demon to walk out of the elevator.

It was Angel Dust. And he looked as awake and alive as ever.

Instead of the same dirty nightshirt he had been wearing for a week straight, he was dressed in actual clean, new clothes. The outfit he chose was... shocking, to say the least. He wore shiny, almost metallic pink shorts, a second pair of black knee-high boots he owned, this pair with bright pink velcro strips, a black choker with the little heart at the front (you know the type), and most shockingly, a white crop top with the words "EAT ME" in bold black lettering. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a plain white shirt with the words written on in sharpie.

"Sup motherfuckers."

"Angel! You're awake!" Charlie checked the time again in disbelief, despite the fact that she had just seen the time moments earlier. It, in fact, hadn't changed since then. "And it's not even nine!"

"Why sleep in and waste a perfectly good day?" Angel said, as if he hadn't been sleeping in until 2 pm most days. He took a seat next to Charlie. "How are you, princess?"

"I'm good! Just trying to get some work done with Alastor. Right, Al?"

Alastor did not respond. He was too busy avoiding eye-contact with the provocatively-dressed spider. When Angel entered the room, the deer took one look at the spider's shirt and immediately realized the torment that was about to ensue. He held his head in his hands and stayed like that until Charlie nudged him a bit.

"Alastor?"

The deer lifted his head slowly and turned to look at the two demons. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Why yes, Charlie. That is exactly what we were doing."

Angel smirked. "G'morning, smiles~"

"Good morning to you too, Angel."

"It's about breakfast time, isn't it?" Angel asked, eyes still locked with Alastor's.

Charlie spoke up, "Yeah, I already ate, but the kitchen's free if you want to make yourself something."

"Actually, I was uh... I was wondering if Alastor was hungry at all."

Charlie looked at him, confused. Alastor cleared his throat nervously.

"No, dear, I'm not hungry."

"Aw, are you sure?"

"Yes. Very sure."

"Because if you are..." Angel got up off the barstool and walked to stand behind the deer demon. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "...I have something you might like~"

In a sort of instinctive reaction, Alastor teleported himself out of the spider's grasp. 

"Would you look at the time! It's exactly 8:37, which is precisely the time I go on my morning stroll! So if you don't mind, I'll just be on my way-"

"No!" Charlie ran to stand between Alastor and the door. The deer raised an eyebrow.

"What seems to be the matter, dear?"

"Listen, Al. I trust you, but... I also... don't. I have no idea what's going on between you and Angel, but you can't just leave when he gets on your nerves! I... I don't want you to disappear again!" 

Charlie sniffled, like she was about to cry, before regaining her composure and speaking again.

"So, as the princess of hell, I hereby declare that you are not to leave this hotel! Unless... unless you really really really really need to. Um... yeah."

Alastor sighed, "Fine, dear. Whatever you say."

Content, Charlie walked back to the bar to grab her laptop and head somewhere where she could actually work. As Alastor watched her go, he noticed that Angel was no longer at the bar.

This was great. Now that it was forbidden to leave this godforsaken hotel, Angel had pretty much every minute of every day to torment him with subtle references to cannibalism. And that he did.

Angel had practically followed Alastor around all day, getting close to him and rubbing up on him and saying all kinds of teasing statements like "those teeth sure look sharp" and "are you sure you aren't hungry?" and "did I taste good? you want some more?" The two received some incredibly concerned looks from the rest of the demons at the hotel. The way Angel was clinging on to the other demon and the melancholy look of longing he got in return made the two look like broken sweethearts who sleep apart. Alastor eventually gave up on pushing the spider away. He wanted everything that he was offered, but he couldn't risk Angel's manipulation working on him. He couldn't do it again. He just couldn't.

Now, at around mid-afternoon, Alastor was being subjugated to more of Angel's irritating teases.

Currently, the spider was enjoying a perfectly innocent popsicle, or "popsie" as the box was labeled. Alastor was sitting listening to the radio while Vaggie was cleaning up the dining area after a late lunch. Angel didn't seem to care that she was there to hear everything he was about to say. 

"Ya know, Al..." Angel turned the popsicle over in his hands like he was inspecting it. "sometimes I really wish that I was this popsicle... and that you were me."

Angel gave the popsicle a lick. Alastor sighed deeply. 

Vaggie spoke up, "Angel, stop tormenting Alastor. He doesn't want to suck your dick."

"I appreciate the help, dear," the deer demon replied, "but I have a feeling that is not what he is referring to."

Vaggie looked at the two in confusion. Angel snickered.

"Nope~" 

Just then, the pornstar brought his teeth down on the popsicle and bit the top off. He locked eyes with the radio demon as he chewed and swallowed.

"THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Vaggie practically screamed at the spider. "You two are SO FUCKING WEIRD!" 

Angel just laughed. Alastor sighed. Again. 

"Oops!" Angel looked at his arm; he had drips of popsicle juice on it. He was about to lick it off when he got an idea.

"Oh Alastor~"

"What."

"Looks like I accidentally got some juice on my arm! I'll have to wipe it off! Unless I could get you to uh... clean it off me?~"

The pornstar held his arm out in front of Alastor's face. 

"I don't have any napkins, Angel."

Angel brought his face close to the deer's. 

"You know what I meant."

In a surprising turn of events, Alastor looked the demon in the eye, grabbed his arm, and actually did what he wanted him to do. He licked the juice off of him. Vaggie unfortunately caught a glimpse of this. 

"EW! WHAT THE FUCK!" Vaggie said while pretty much booking it out of the room.

Once she was gone, Alastor stood up. 

"I hope you're satisfied. Because that's all I will be giving you."

Angel clutched his arm, replaying the moment in his head. But he was removed from his trance as he heard Alastor speak. Lucifer damn it. Why did he have to lead him on like that?

"Alastor... you want to eat me. You TOLD me you want to. So why are you holding back?"

The radio demon was silent for a few moments. 

"I need to take a walk."

"Didn't Charlie say you aren't allowed to leave?"

Alastor didn't respond. He walked right out the door.

Angel was about ready to give up. But he was still persistent. He wanted this too badly, but more importantly, he knew that Alastor wanted it. So it was going to happen. 

He just didn't know what else he could do to convince the cannibal to eat him. In theory, it really shouldn't be this hard. In practice, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I posted this a whole week after I said I would! Hahhahhahaha!
> 
> Lyric was "broken sweethearts who sleep apart." I tried my best to make it fit.
> 
> I'm really trying y'all. But it's getting harder to write these chapters because I don't really have them planned out very thoroughly. I might have to try for weekly updates instead of biweekly. 
> 
> Anywayy uhhh what do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter? Is Angel gonna get Alastor to cannibalize him? Leave a comment letting me know what you think! I absolutely adore getting comments.


	8. Matilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a one-on-one conversation with Alastor and leaves him in quite the paradox of a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: "I'm not mad, just disappointed."

Angel had waited patiently at the door for Alastor to come back, like a dog waiting for its owner. He had nothing else to do. All he wanted was to bug Alastor. At one point Charlie had come downstairs for something. Naturally, she asked Angel what he was doing, laying in front of the hotel door. When he revealed to her that Alastor had left and he was waiting for him, she was not happy. 

"What do you mean he left?"

"He just left. Said he was going on a walk."

"WHAT?!" Oh, he had done it now. Charlie was red-eyed and sprouting horns, about ready to burst.

"HA! Big scary demon princess gonna go after the radio overlord?"

Remembering that Alastor was indeed a powerful overlord, she calmed down. Her horns retracted and sclera returned to a normal white color. She sighed and sat down next to Angel. 

"Why are you waiting for him anyway?"

"We have some... business we need to... work out."

"What does that actually mean, Angel? What's going on with you two?"

"I really can't tell you that, princess."

Of course he couldn't. No one could tell her anything, it seemed. She was left in the dark, forced to figure out by herself why her business partner and hotel guest were acting so strange. Angel's rampant mood swings were incredibly concerning, and Alastor seemed to have caused the sudden shift in mental health. Not to mention, walking out of the hotel after Charlie forbid him from doing so? They definitely needed to have a talk. If only for Angel's sake.

Just then, the front door hit Charlie in the back. She stood and let the door open fully. Alastor entered the hotel and locked eyes with a disapproving demon princess. He sighed in frustration. Of course she caught him. Why did he think he would be able to get away with leaving?

Before either could say anything to break the awkward silence, an arm wrapped around the deer's shoulder. 

"Hey, cutie~"

"Angel," Charlie spoke, "I'd like a moment alone with Alastor."

Alastor pried Angel's many arms off of him and shooed him away. The spider pouted, but left the room as he was asked. 

Charlie took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking.

"I'll start off by saying that... I don't know what's going on between you and Angel Dust, but regardless of that, your behavior has been... disappointing."

Alastor was trying to listen and be respectful, but his pride was not going to let him sit and take this from someone a hell of a lot smaller and weaker than he was. Even if she was royalty.

"Charlie, dear, I don't want to argue, but I believe my leave was justified."

"How? Just because Angel was getting on your nerves?"

"It was more than that, dear. If only you knew the extent to which he tortures me-"

"If there's more to it, then tell me! I'm here to help, Alastor!"

"I apologize, but I cannot-"

"You can't tell me. I get it. But listen, it's not just that you took a walk without my permission. I don't care about that. It's that you disappeared for WEEKS with no communication on your part!"

"Charlie, I-"

"And you did something to Angel Dust! I just don't know what."

"That's- no- that's not true, Charlie."

"Yes it is! Why else would- why did- he said- because- ugh, nothing else makes sense, Alastor! You did something to him and I'm sorry to accuse you of this but Angel is not okay right now!"

"Dear, calm down."

"NO! I'm not gonna calm down! You've been acting like you own the place, like you can do whatever you want without repercussions, but you don't and you can't! We are having this conversation so you understand who's boss around here!"

Alastor was shocked. He'd never been spoken to like this.

Charlie went on, "You need to do better, Al. If you don't wanna tell me what happened, that's fine, but that means you need to make it up to Angel in your own time. Apologize and prove to both him and me that you're never going to do something that destroys his mental health again. I want this done by the end of tomorrow. Princess's orders." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Alastor to ponder what the hell just happened.

This was nonsense. He had already apologized to Angel Dust and made it quite clear that he wouldn't hurt him again, no matter how many times he begged for it. If only Charlie could see that right now it was Angel tormenting Alastor and not the other way around. But he couldn't explain that to her without admitting the harm he did to the spider weeks prior. Truly, a complicated situation. 

But now Alastor had to come up with a way to appease Charlie and prove to Angel that he meant no harm. But Angel wanted to be hurt, it seemed. So in order to make Charlie happy, he would have to prove to Angel that he wasn't going to hurt him, which would make him upset, which would then anger Charlie, so he would try again, in turn only making Angel more upset, which would...

Ugh. Now his head hurt.

He would have to come up with something. Maybe find a loophole in her statement. He had no choice if he wanted to stay working at the hotel. But what could he do to make both parties happy? 

And what could he do to satisfy the ever-growing hunger inside of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the long as fuck hiatus. It was my birthday so I didn't feel like writing... for weeks. But I'm back! Yayyy!!!
> 
> The lyric in this chapter was "so you understand who's boss."
> 
> Honestly, I'm just really excited for the Fitzpleasure chapter, but alas, I have to get through Ms first.


	9. Ms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of finding a way to please Angel Dust, Alastor does exactly the opposite and sends Angel right back into his depression.
> 
> WARNING: there is some serious talk about suicide and suicidal thoughts in this chapter. Please please please don't read this chapter if you know you're going to be seriously triggered by it. I care about y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Alastor is The Worst (tm)

Angel was beginning to become tired of gripping the ceiling. He was a spider, so climbing walls was in his nature. However, logistically speaking, he was more humanoid than arachnid, so defying gravity by hanging onto a high ceiling was rather hard to do for a long time. 

Eventually, Charlie said her final words to the radio demon and made her way to the hotel elevator. But Alastor, instead of following suit, remained in the lobby, thinking to himself.

Lucifer damn it. Angel was hoping they would both leave so Angel could drop down without anyone knowing he had been eavesdropping, but it looks like he would have to reveal himself to Alastor. Otherwise, he'd have to crawl back the way he came, and he didn't think he had the strength for that at the moment.

The deer demon sat down on the sofa, proving to the spider that he wasn't going anywhere. Angel felt his palms begin to sweat. He was starting to lose his grip.

Oh, what the hell. It's not the end of the world.

The spider let go of the ceiling and dropped down to the floor, right in front of Alastor, who nearly jumped out of his seat. 

"Goodness gracious!! Angel?!"

Angel stood fully and looked over at the startled demon.

"Oops. Didn't mean to spook ya, smiles."

Alastor regained his composure as a powerful overlord who definitely never gets startled like that. 

"Were you eavesdropping, Angel?"

"You could say that..." The spider plopped himself down on the sofa next to Alastor. He laid one arm across the deer's shoulders and put another on his thigh. The other demon was beginning to detest the constant display of affection. Angel's hands were always somewhere on Alastor's body, and the deer hadn't bothered to put the five-foot rule in place since their little incident. He simply accepted it, perhaps as a sort of punishment for the pain he caused the other, or perhaps it was because he hadn't felt the burning rage in a while. But now as Angel's gloved hands rested on different parts of the radio demon's body, he felt a twinge of annoyance build inside him once again. 

Angel spoke, "Sounds to me like ya gonna have to do something to make me happy." He retracted one of his hands to pull his swiss army knife out of his pocket and hold it out to the deer. "I have something in mind if you're all outta ideas."

"You certainly have an insatiable appetite, don't you?"

"That's funny, Al, but I think that applies more to you."

Alastor freed himself from Angel's touch and stood up. 

"I can control myself, Angel Dust. You, on the other hand, cannot seem to keep your filthy claws off of me."

"Al, babe, come on-" Angel stood also and reached to touch the deer again, but was stopped by a microphone prodding him in the chest.

"Five-foot rule."

"A-Al?"

"You really are such a worthless thing. You begged for touch, you begged for sex, and now you beg to be wiped away from this plane of existence. I can't tell if it's a desire for intimacy... or you just know your place in this world. But as much as I want to tear into that pretty flesh of yours, I also don't feel like angering the princess just for offing some useless whore." Alastor moved closer to the other demon, disobeying his own five-foot rule, and looked into Angel's eyes as he continued, "I will say this as plain and simple as possible - I am not going to kill you. But if you're so desperate to please me, then might I suggest you do it yourself?"

Angel's eyes welled up with tears. He pushed the radio demon away and ran to the elevator. Alastor watched him go as his rage began to die down.

He soon realized that he probably shouldn't have said that.

Angel was in his room for the rest of the night. He should've known. He should've fucking known. Alastor was only here to break his heart in a brand new way. Even when he asked for the one thing he thought the radio demon would be glad to give him - death - he still managed to find himself crying alone in his room without what he wanted. 

He felt so stupid. Chasing after this man over and over again, finding new ways to want him, and ultimately being let down each time. Yet he kept going. Why? Even now he wished more than anything that Alastor was beside him, brandishing a knife that would bring about the end of his "worthlessness," as the other demon put it.

God, why did he have to love someone who absolutely hated his existence?

Love. It really was love, wasn't it? He had briefly had the thought before, that maybe he loved Alastor a little bit more than everyone else that he's messed around with. But he didn't think he was as obsessed as he clearly was now. I mean, that was the only explanation as to why he tried so hard to receive affection from the deer. He loved him. Loved him so much that he would let the demon kill him. Loved him so much that the knowledge that he would never be loved back made him want to end it himself, if Alastor wouldn't do it for him. 

Maybe he should. It's clearly what Alastor wanted. He said it himself. He still had that swiss army knife, right? He could probably figure out how to mutilate himself to the point where this eternal existence would let him go. 

"No," he said aloud. "No, no, no. You can't do that, Anthony. You can't die alone again. You... you at least need Alastor to be with you."

He thought about maybe finding Alastor and asking him to watch as he ended his own life, but he couldn't will himself to move from his bed. He would have to just forget about it. Sleep on it, maybe. 

How could he possibly sleep with Alastor's words rattling around in his mind? How did he sleep the weeks prior? He operated under an ineffective and inconsistent process that looked something like: close eyes, open, close again, forget and fall asleep.

He really didn't think he could sleep with this... this heaviness in his heart. Not to mention the nagging emptiness in his system. 

Goddamn drug addiction. 

Angel rolled over to the side of his bed with his nightstand, pulled out the bottom drawer, cleared it of his contents, and then took out the square of wood that acted as a fake bottom to reveal his secret stash of drugs. He felt around in the drawer before pulling out a little baggy of plain white tablets. He grabbed one of the pills and tossed the bag aside. 

He took notice of the glass of water on the nightstand. When he was cooped up in his room the week prior, Charlie would occasionally bring him glasses of water to make sure he was staying hydrated. This was the last glass she had brought him before Alastor came back and it was half empty. Or half full. Whatever the fuck, it didn't matter. He thought about using the water to swallow the tablet. He didn't need it. He had swallowed many a pill in his day, but something about the water reminded him of his youth. His introduction to the wonderful world of drugs. 

He looked at the glass, back at the pill, then back at the glass. 

The nights of all my youth pressed into one glass of water. It was poetic. 

He placed the pill in his mouth and took a sip of water. 

Angel laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He would either start tripping soon or he would fall asleep. Either way, he wouldn't have to be with his thoughts for much longer. 

He closed his eyes and let the LSD work its magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as serious as my chapters get. I promise it gets less depressing from here. 
> 
> I slid two lyrics into this chapter (I couldn't choose): "close eyes, open, close again, forget and fall asleep" and "the nights of all my youth pressed into one glass of water."
> 
> Are you ready for the Fitzpleasure chapter? I don't think you are. But I am. I'm so ready.


	10. Fitzpleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust hangs out with his best bud, Cherri Bomb, to take his mind off of Alastor and his cruel comments. Vaggie makes a joke she shouldn't have using modern slang that neither Charlie nor Alastor understand, and Alastor decides to take research into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Alastor discovers deviantart vore artists :)

Angel woke up to the ugly sound of a phone vibrating on a nightstand.

He took a second to regain awareness of his surroundings. The colors around his room were just slightly too saturated and the walls were wavering a little but other than that, the previous night's trip had died down immensely. Wait, what time was it? Angel grabbed his phone to check, but someone was calling him. It was Cherri.

Angel pressed the little green button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Whaddaya want?"

"'Sup, bitch! You up for some fun?"

"Cherri, it's... what time is it?"

"Like four, I think."

"Four in the what? Morning? Afternoon?"

"Bruh, how late do you sleep?"

"Ugh, babe, I'm not having a great time right now. Think we could do this later?"

"Oh come on, Angie! We haven't hung out in like a month. You went silent on me after you talked about tryna fuck the radio demon."

"Wow. I have a lot of shit I need to catch you up on."

"Dude, yeah! I wanna hear all about it!"

"Okay, okay. Where do I even start?"

"Don't tell me over the phone, dumbass. Just come here."

"Where is 'here?'"

"I'm at the west side border of the pentagram. The snake dude's here and I was thinking we could kick his ass again if you're feeling up to it."

"I'm really..."

Angel was about to say "not." But then he considered it. Maybe getting out and hanging with his partner in crime would lift his spirits a little. Take his mind off of Alastor.

"uhh.. you there?"

"I'll be there in 15."

* * *

Alastor woke up before Charlie. He hadn't gotten the best night's sleep. After realizing his fatal mistake in telling Angel to bite his own Dust, he found it hard to fall asleep with the fear that Angel just might do something to hurt himself nagging at the back of his mind. It was simply a heat of the moment thing - he truly didn't mean it. Truly. 

He did manage to fall asleep at around one, but he woke up an hour and a half later. Then he laid there for about three hours, tossing and turning and cursing his lack of emotional control. At around 5:15, he decided he was going to check up on the spider demon. 

Alastor pulled at the cuffs of his sleeves nervously as he walked up to Angel's door. He stood in front of it for about a minute, bracing himself for what he expected to see - a mutilated spider corpse crumpled on the floor or hanging from the ceiling or lucifer forbid he still be in the process of ending his life. Alastor didn't know what he would do if he walked in that room and Angel was sitting by the bed, swiss army knife in hand and insides on display. He would look up at the deer with those big doe eyes and say "look, Al, I did what you told me to do." Those words echoed in the demon's brain like he had heard them with his own two ears, and not just imagined it. 

Once he had finally come to terms with the fact that Angel Dust was definitely dead on the other side of this door, he took hold of the knob and pushed it open. But he saw no spider corpse. Just an empty room. 

By seven, Alastor finally had company. Charlie was awake and she had made her way down to the lobby to greet the radio demon and start on hotel chores. Her greeting was brief and unenthusiastic. Clearly Alastor had yet to win forgiveness from the demon princess. Despite Charlie not wanting to speak to him until he completed his task of apologizing to Angel, Alastor spoke anyway.

"Dear, do you happen to know where Angel is?"

"Oh yeah, he sent me a text real early this morning. Said he left to hang out with his friend."

Alastor hoped this was true. It could very well be a lie to cover up the fact that he was going to find a more peaceful place to end his life. 

"You're going to find a way to apologize today, yeah?"

"Yes. Of course, dear."

"I know you two don't get along, but... you know you can hate each other and just not try to kill each other, right?"

"I did not try to kill him-"

"Alastor, I... I just want everyone to be okay. That's literally all I could ask for right now."

Alastor thought about how much he wanted that for Angel. He just nodded. 

* * *

"Hey, thanks again for the help with snake dude, Angie."

"No problem, toots. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah, except fall in love with a guy that isn't toxic."

"This is hell. Where am I gonna find one of those?"

Cherri laughed and took a sip of her milkshake. Currently, the two were sitting at a table outside a 50s style diner, enjoying some milkshakes they had ordered as reward for their victory over the snake demon Sir Pentious. 

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A lot better, actually. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me. I'm your best friend. It's my job to make sure you're okay. Now are you gonna tell me what happened with the radio demon?"

"Yeah, but it's a little hard for me to talk about at the moment. I don't wanna think about him right now."

"What'd he do? Break your heart?"

"I mean, yeah, but there's more to it. It's really complicated, actually."

"Well, start talking and I'll stop you if I'm lost."

"Okay. So. I was tryna fuck him, right? Well, I thought none of my advancements were working. But then one day he brings me to his room, and I suck his dick-"

"WOAH! You're serious? You actually managed to have sex with the radio demon?"

"I'm not done. Anyway, I said some stupid stuff and long story short, that's how I find out that he's a cannibal.

"Uh oh."

"So then he kinda starts eating me alive and I don't really know what to do and then he rips open my chest and then he like actually tries to kill me so I call for Charlie and when she gets to the room, Alastor's gone.

"Wait, Angel-"

"So then I kinda got a little traumatized from that so I'm depressed for two weeks and Alastor's just gone - like we don't know where he is at all - and then I have this crazy fuckin' dream where he eats me again but this time I like it. Are you following?"

"Angel, what the fuck."

"So now I _want_ him to eat me 'cause tbh I'm getting kinda suicidal so he comes back and I try to get him to eat me but then yesterday he just snapped and told me to kill myself. So I'm sobbing and I'm in my room and I'm thinking of actually doing it, right? But I can't bring myself to do it without Alastor there so instead of killing myself I take some acid. Healthy coping mechanism. I learned that one in therapy. So that was last night and now I'm here."

Angel smiled. Cherri held her head in her hands. 

"Angie, what did I just say about not falling in love with toxic people?"

"Cherbear, don't worry. I can get over him. It's not like I'm head over heels."

"But you'd kill yourself for him?"

"Huh. I guess that does make it sound bad."

"Listen. I know you don't like it when I start talking serious, but I care about you. And I don't want you dead. Or, double dead, rather. So just promise me you won't get yourself killed over this silly crush. Okay?"

"I'm not gonna get myself killed, Cherri."

"I'm just making sure. Now, finish off this milkshake for me, will ya?"

* * *

Alastor had been sitting at the unattended bar (Husk had not yet woken up), waiting for Angel to get back. If he indeed was coming back. It was times like these where Alastor wished he knew how to call someone on his hell phone. It would've been awfully convenient to get a hold of the spider demon at this time. Just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Charlie was watching the news on the cheap little TV that sat on a dusty crate in front of one of the sofas.

It was around nine when Vaggie joined the two demons in the lobby. She sat next to Charlie on the sofa and kissed her on the cheek. They began talking about who knows what - the news that day, the hotel, what to have for lunch, whatever. Alastor kept quiet while the girls talked, because it was clear they did not want to converse with him at the time, until they got onto the topic of Angel Dust. Apparently the deer hadn't been the only one thinking about him constantly.

"He seems like he's doing better," Vaggie commented. "I mean, he was flirting with Alastor yesterday."

"Okay, but going from really depressed to really happy isn't healthy either. That's a pretty intense mood swing."

"I guess. But I'd be a little fucked up too if the radio demon tried to kill me."

"I did _not_ -"

"Yeah, you keep fucking saying that but it's obviously not true!"

"Vaggie, don't yell. I have a headache."

Alastor swiveled on the barstool to face the girls.

"What happened that night is none of your business, Vagatha."

"Shut up, vore boy, go vore someone."

"...what did you call me?"

"It's not like I'm wrong."

Alastor tilted his head in confusion. Vaggie went on, unaware that her 2010s lingo was confusing the great depression era radio host.

"You _are_ a cannibal, right?"

"I was. In life."

"Then you're a vore boy. Case in point."

It was silent for a few moments as Alastor tried to figure out if he was being insulted or not. Then, Charlie spoke.

"What... what's 'vore?'" 

Vaggie looked at her girlfriend in disbelief.

"You don't know what vore is?"

She looked at Alastor.

"You don't either?"

Both demons shook their heads. 

"Oh I am NOT explaining it to you."

Alastor took a shot in the dark: "Are you saying 'vore' as in the root word of voracious?"

"Yeah. V-O-R-E. Look it up."

Vaggie was being entirely sarcastic in saying this, knowing that Alastor has never looked up anything ever and also that no one should type "vore" into an internet search bar ever. But the radio demon was getting a little curious. 

"Miss Charlotte, may I borrow your laptop?"

"WAIT NO"

"Um, yeah. Sure. It's in my office."

"ALASTOR WAIT"

But it was too late. Alastor was off on a mission.

After grabbing the computer from Charlie's office, he made his way up to his room. He took a seat at his desk and opened the laptop, praying to Lucifer that he would be able to figure out how it worked. Fortunately, when he flipped the screen up, the computer turned on by itself and displayed an image that was actually familiar to him. The google home page. Charlie had once tried to teach him how to use this "google search engine" so he knew the basics. He looked down at the keyboard - it was like a typewriter, right? Just with a bunch of extra buttons and symbols. But all he needed were the letters V, O, R, and E. He typed them into the little white bar, and a bunch of suggested searches appeared below the bar. He tried to think back to what Charlie said about the "clicking" and the "mouse" or whatever it was. He remembered when he saw the little square indent at the base of the keyboard. Alastor placed his fingers on the square and dragged them. A little black arrow moved on the screen the same way his fingers moved. It was witchcraft, naturally. He clicked on the suggestion that read "vore definition." That should give him the answers he needed. 

And boy did he get those answers.

The very first words that showed up on the page were: "Vore is a fetish involving being eaten by or eating someone or something, real or imaginary."

Oh.

_Oh._

Well that was awfully rude of Vagatha to imply he had such a "fetish." Just because he harvested his victims' organs and ate them regularly when he was alive did not mean that he enjoyed it sexually.

But was this really all it was was? An enjoyment to partake in cannibalism?

Before he could think to stop himself, Alastor used two fingers to scroll farther down the page (he had remembered clearly how to do that from Charlie's googling tutorial) and was met with the phrase "vorarephilia." He clicked on a link that seemed like it would have a bit more information, and indeed it did. Apparently, while some avid vorarephiles do fantasize about the gruesome flesh-eating that came with the cannibalism Alastor was used to, most prefer to imagine the act of swallowing someone whole. The concept is so incredibly strange to Alastor. I mean, it wasn't even possible to do that.

That is, not without a little bit of voodoo magic.

He was going to stop there, he really was, but his fingers started scrolling on their own. He found more and more links the farther down he went into the rabbit hole. Some were from psychology articles and some were from pornography sites. The links he found the most interesting, though, were the ones that took him to works of art and literature. 

It was the literature mainly. The art was not very well made and not pretty to look at. However, these sexually-driven works of fiction captured his attention and had him clicking on story after story. Alastor sat there for nearly an hour, deep greedy and googling every corner. He was learning so much.

See, when you think of being swallowed whole, you think of how painful and illogical it would be to swallow a demon your size. But what he soon realized was that many authors and artists avoided this issue by shrinking one of the characters down to a few inches in size. 

It was genius, really. A bite-sized snack.

This type of vore was called "g/t" vore, or "giant/tiny" vore. 

The other problem was, obviously, stomach acid. The solution to this problem was apparently to remove the stomach acid from the equation entirely (which Alastor thought was a bit lazy on the creators' behalves). That is, if we're talking about "soft" vore. 

There's also "fatal" vore, where the "prey" is digested by the stomach acid. Alastor wondered how any demon could possibly want that to happen to them. But then again, there was Angel Dust, who wanted to be cut open and eaten alive, so...

Oh right. Angel Dust. Alastor still had to do something to make him happy. But it seemed like there was nothing he could do to appease everyone in this situation, including himself. He was terribly hungry.

If only he could swallow Angel whole. Maybe he'd like that.

Huh.

Actually... 

That sounded like a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.
> 
> First of all, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been a bit busy.
> 
> Second, I know it's incredibly OOC for Vaggie to call Alastor "vore boy" but she died in 2014 or smthn so it's not crazy impossible. Plus, I like to believe that she has a bit of "chaotic tumblr lesbian" in her. 
> 
> Third, I think I'm gonna abandon the Sunday-Wednesday updating schedule because I never followed it anyway. I'm just going to post when I finish a chapter. I write two chapters in one day? You get two updates. I take three months to finish one measly chapter? You get a break from this insane fucking vore fic. 
> 
> In all honesty though, I will try to update more frequently.
> 
> Lastly, if any of y'all feel like following my dumb tumblr vore blog, it's the same username as here just without the underscore. Might post some stuff related to my fics there. Maybe even drawings? And if any of y'all wanna message me you can do it there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! It's starting to get vorey!!!!!


	11. Interlude 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor puts his genius plan into action. Angel is... less than enthused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Alastor noms Angel Dust uwu
> 
> WARNING: extremely descriptive vore process. You have been warned.

Alastor had remained sitting at his desk, staring at the eighth page of Google search results, for about half an hour. His mind began to wander against his will. How interesting it would be, he thought, if he could consume one of his victims, not through the violent and barbaric means of biting and tearing flesh, but by placing the prey in his mouth and swallowing as if they were a pill. 

The idea thrilled him. 

He didn't know when he started pacing, nor could he remember the first inkling of a plan that formed in his mind. But the pacing eventually became speed-walking around the room, and the inkling of a plan became a full-fledged scheme to fix every problem the radio demon had started in the past month.

Just as long as Angel Dust returned to the hotel. Alastor wasn't certain he would.

_Knock knock_

"Hey Al?"

Alastor paused his pacing to open the door for Charlie.

"Yes, dear?" Alastor said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Um... can I have my laptop back? I need it for work things."

Alastor walked to the desk, picked up the device, and carefully closed the top over the keyboard. He presented it to her with an overdramatic flair.

"Thank you for allowing me to use your question-searcher, dear."

"It's... a laptop."

"Folding typewriter."

"Haha, no, just a laptop."

"Metal rectangle."

"Ok, Alastor. I'm going to go downstairs now. You... have fun up here."

"Charlotte. Do me a favor, will you? When Angel returns, send him up to me."

Charlie blinked. This could either be really good or really bad. 

"Um, yeah... I can do that."

"Thank you, dear."

Charlie gave a half smile and closed the door to Alastor's room. She turned to face Vaggie, who had begun walking down the hallway towards her.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

The moth demon put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You're gonna wanna clear your search history."

* * *

Cherri had insisted she walk Angel home. Or rather, drive Angel home. On a stolen motorcycle. Because she stole a motorcycle. Because she's Cherri Bomb.

Angel couldn't bring himself to refuse. He had walked all the way to the west side of the pentagram from the hotel while recovering from an LSD trip at four in the morning. Then he participated in an exhausting fight and drank one and a half large milkshakes (without having eaten any food at all since the night before). If he walked the entire way back now, he'd pass out or vomit or both.

The ride didn't last long. Without the restrictions of speed limits, denizens of hell can pretty much drive as fast as they want to, so Cherri sped through the city with no regard for anyone's safety except Angel's.

Angel's arms were wrapped around Cherri's waist from behind and his head rested on her shoulder. He could have fallen asleep there. This was compassion. This was love.

Did he really need anything else?

Before he could linger too much on that thought, they arrived at the hotel. Cherri made Angel promise to be careful. 

"I will."

That seemed to satisfy Cherri, but Angel couldn't really tell if he was being sincere or not. 

Cherri drove away. Angel took a deep breath and pushed the hotel doors open.

* * *

Alastor had never used his voodoo magic for something like this. He had never attempted to remove his stomach acid (why would he?) and it had never crossed his mind to shrink anything, animate or inaminate. Luckily, both of those transformations were in the realm of magical possibilities. 

So, he turned his attention towards the bookshelf in his room. He beckoned for a book to float off of the shelf and hover in front of him, which it did. He stared at it for a few seconds, as if observing its properties from some other plane of existence. Then, he narrowed his eyes and waved his hand, and the book shrunk down until it was barely visible. Just a rectangular speck in the air. Alastor touched the tip of his finger to it, and observed it once more. 

It was the same book, just smaller. Nothing has changed but the size. This was a good sign and would hopefully mean that he could safely perform this trick on a person instead of an object. Hopefully.

Alastor then placed a hand over his stomach. How exactly he was meant to remove stomach acid, he didn't know. But he figured he'd give it a whirl. What's the worst that could happen?

He gave another wave of his hand.

He blinked.

Well this felt extremely wrong.

It felt like he just went into a minor shock. Like something integral to survival was missing from his body all of the sudden. There was no discernible pain, just an overwhelming feeling of wrongness. 

He could only assume he had done it correctly.

Just as he was starting to recover from the unusual feeling, there was another knock on his door. 

He moved to open it. 

Angel stared down at him with a stern expression, as if to visually say "I'm not letting you do _anything_ to hurt me." Little did both of them know that Angel was actually very willing to let Alastor hurt him under that façade. 

"Angel Dust! What brings you here?" 

"Don't gimme that crap, Alastor. I wouldn't be here if Charlie didn't say you wanted me here. Just get to the point. What do you want?"

"You may step inside, dear."

"No."

Alastor blinked, "No?"

"No. I don't feel safe in here anymore."

"Angel, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Ya know, you're not exactly the most honest person I know."

Alastor almost panicked. He couldn't go through with his plan if Angel didn't step into the room. There was no way he was going to do this out in the open with the risk of someone seeing from the hallway.

"I... I want to apologize—"

"That's supposed to make everything better? You told me to kill myself. Actually, fuck that, you _tried to kill me!"_

"Yes, but I'm trying to make up for that—"

" _How?!_ "

Alastor took a deep breath.

"Just step inside and I'll show you."

The little voice inside Angel's mind was screaming and crying and begging for Angel to shut the door in Alastor's face and never interact with him ever again. But the other voice - the louder voice - was begging for some sort of closure. Some sort of end to this terrible story that could satisfy the insatiable Angel Dust. 

Against his better judgement, Angel took a timid step inside the room. 

"This better be fucking worth it."

Alastor snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut. Angel's eyes widened. 

This was it. He was dead.

"Take a seat on the bed, darling."

"Alastor, I—"

"Angel. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Dear fucking Lucifer, why couldn't Angel say no to this man?

Angel sat down on the bed. Alastor offered his hand.

"You may hold on to me, if you'd like."

"Wait, what are we doing?"

Alastor waved his hand and watched the spider as he slowly began to shrink.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

Angel panicked and tried to stand up, but the other demon suddenly gripped his shrinking shoulders to keep him still.

"Don't move, dear. Let it happen."

Angel started crying. This was certainly some strange way for Alastor to kill him. 

"Everything will be okay."

The spider opened his eyes when he could no longer feel Alastor's hands on him. He was immediately greeted with an enormous radio demon leaning over him. He looked around. Everything was scarily huge. He had to be about five or six inches tall.

This was fucking insane. 

Alastor said something, but Angel couldn't discern what he said because his voice was so _loud_. The spider's hands shot up to cover his ears. 

"Apologies, dear," Alastor brought his voice down to just above a whisper, "I assume that must have been painfully loud for a creature of your size," he ended his comment with a cheeky grin. 

"What the FUCK was that for, Alastor?!"

"Now, dear, let's not become aggressive."

To Angel's dismay, Alastor reached a giant hand forward and picked up the miniature demon. Angel kicked and struggled against the hand, but it was no use. Alastor brought the spider up to his face.

"I have to say, Angel, you look simply....... delectable."

Angel froze. 

Oh no.

Oh no no no.

Before Angel could say or do anything about it, Alastor opened his jaws and tossed him into the wet cavern that was the demon's mouth.

The radio demon quickly snapped his jaws shut, effectively trapping Angel inside. 

It was dark. It was hot. And Angel was soaking wet with demonic saliva. 

Alastor was delightfully surprised. Aside from the slightly uncomfortable furry texture of Angel's body, his taste was divine. The cannibal gave an experimental push of his tongue to his cheek, trapping his prey for a brief second before releasing him, only to push him to the other side.

Oh this was _fun_.

Angel was short-circuiting. This was happening all too fast. He couldn't comprehend Alastor's next move, and couldn't do anything to stop the demon from toying with him in this sadistic way.

After about 30 seconds or so, Alastor decided enough was enough.

It was time for the main event.

The radio demon tilted his head back. Angel tried to grip onto something, _anything_ , but everything around him was wet and slick.

He started crying again. There's no way this was actually happening. This can't be the end.

Suddenly, the muscles in the back of Alastor's throat gripped Angel tightly and began pulling him down.

There was nothing he could do.

Alastor placed his hands on his neck and swallowed again. This was a bit more than your standard pill. But it was almost therapeutic, in a sense, feeling the small lump in his throat struggle on the way down to his stomach. This was much more entertaining than swallowing some chunk of lifeless flesh. 

Meanwhile Angel was being squeezed from all sides, the pressure and heat much too intense for him. He couldn't even cry anymore, because his chest could not expand that much in the cramped tunnel.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt the pressure release on his feet. He was slowly dragged down the last of the deer's esophagus and he fell into the stomach with a soft and wet "plop."

Alastor took a breath.

That was... incredible.

He just hoped Angel wasn't _too_ mad at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back!!! 
> 
> You wanna hear something frustrating?
> 
> It only took me three days to write this chapter.
> 
> That's right. I waited two months to write a chapter that I could finish in three days. 
> 
> Oops!
> 
> Anyway, THE VORE CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE!!!! Hope you enjoyed!! Leave a comment if you did :)

**Author's Note:**

> All of the chapter titles are songs by alt-J. I'm a tad obsessed. Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
